The objective of this proposal is to continue participation in the ACTG by (1) evaluating the safety and efficacy of therapeutic interventions for the treatment of Human Immunodeficiency Virus (HIV) infection, Acquired Immunodeficiency Syndrome (AIDS) and associated conditions, (2) generating and publishing data, (3) submitting concept sheets and (4) participating in the committee system of the ACTG. Part A, the Adult ACTU (Clinical Core), will maintain an infrastructure to accrue new patients in protocols, complete existing protocols, and provide protocol mandated immunophenotyping. Expertise is available in Infectious Diseases, Oncology, Neurology and Ophthalmology. Special attention will be given to the inclusion of women and minorities. The resources of the core will be made available to other investigators whose research is committed to promoting the treatment and prevention of HIV infection. Subproject 9004; the Pediatric Component, will enroll children and pregnant women in protocols and complete existing protocols. Expertise is available in Pediatrics, Obstetrics/Gynecology and Perinatal Medicine. HIV-infected family members will be included by integrating efforts with the Adult Clinical Core. Subproject 9005; Protocol Mandated Virology, will utilize conventional and sate-of-the-art techniques to meet protocol requirements. Included will be measurement of p24 antigen levels, culture of HIV from clinical samples and measurement of other viral or surrogate markers. Subproject 5, Developmental Research in Immunology, will characterize immunologic function in HIV-infection. HIV-specific immune responsiveness will be quantitatively assessed in seropositive and seronegative couples and in vaccinated individuals using synthetic peptides. Subproject 6, Other Microbiological Developmental Research, well perform retrospective and prospective studies to determine if there is a correlation between reactivation and/or perpetuation of HSV infection and the clinical course of HIV infection.